


Repsaj Will Endure Solitude

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. King Kooh and Eems try to comfort Repsaj after his wife's death.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj sobbed with and without Ailicec. Tears ran down his face during every memory and after he saw a barren bed in his chamber. ‘’Do you still cherish me, Ailicec?’’ Repsaj saw the empty bed again. His lower lip trembled. He departed. 

King Kooh and Eems approached Repsaj. They looked concerned.

‘’I tried to save your sick wife,’’ King Kooh said. 

‘’We’re here for you,’’ Eems said. He embraced Repsaj.

*Perhaps enduring solitude won’t be bad* Repsaj thought. He rolled his eye. 

Ailicec materialized in her chamber. She searched for Repsaj after she heard his question. Ailicec shrugged and vanished. 

 

The End


End file.
